In Our Dreams
by iMickay
Summary: He was determined to get these thoughts out of his mind, those horrid nightmares that would never leave him alone. The thought of ever living on without her. Levy. Gajeel and Levy fluffies, kawaii.


Gajeel laid back on the cool grass beneath his large overworked body. He knew he was pushing himself with all this training but he needed to, how else would he be able to protect her? His dark red eyes glared up at the sparkling moon, the king of the stars. His face was set like stone, no emotion could be found upon his face. Gajeel was like a rock in the middle of that damn'd grass field.

Sweat beads rolled down his face, his bare chest. He was well aware of how hard he had pushed himself but it was all in a good name. He was determined to get these thoughts out of his mind, those horrid nightmares that would never leave him alone. The thought of ever living on without her. Levy.

The dreams had started about a month ago, just once he had got back from a mission that was simply as he put it a 'pain in the ass job'. When he had came into the guild to report back to the master he found her, surrounded by worried faces. Jet had his arms locked around her while the fatter one was off his head recalling their last mission. His interest had pricked at the sound of "We saved her just in time".

Jet and Droy took Levy out on what they thought to be an easy mission but it had turned out bad, as always. Levy was in danger and they where her fighting knights on a white horse. That mad Gajeel mad but it also made him think. Would he be able to protect the small girl?

That is when the nightmares had begun. They made him restless, much to stressed out and it never changed. Levy would be falling, he would always get there a second too late. Her body would be twisted in horrid ways and no matter how hard he would try to get closer to the blue haired beauty he would not get there. It would get worse and worse sometimes. The worst for him would be when she called his name.

Finally coming back to his present thoughts Gajeel rose from the grass and looked about the empty field, a strange smell in the air. It was an unfamiliar scent. Reaching over Gajeel took his shirt off the smooth soft grass and made his way into the shadows, just in time to avoid disturbing a wondering couple. The two were lip locked and fell onto the grass he had been resting upon only moments ago.

Gajeel shook his head and made his way back into town, his shirt now upon his cooling body. All he saw during his walk were happy couples who seemed to be glued to each other. It made him want to flip a table but he wouldn't. He had better things to do.

He finally came to a stop near a large tree, his dark eyes looking it up and down before a smile came to his face. This was the place he saved Levy from Sparky but just as soon as his smile came it had left. He had done horrid things to his Shrimp. Right here at this very tree.

Looking down in his own pit of shame Gajeel was prepared to just give up and go on one of those missions that meant he would be gone for years on end but a small voice in the back of his head yelled no. That voice was his little Levy, or so he called it. Groaning the metal man rose off the grass and made his way back to his apartment.

As he rose up the stairs he smelt something that normally was not there but the darn'd Alcohol that seemed to stain the building threw over his smells. Walking to his apartment door his blood fell cold, the door was open. Frowning the large man burst into his room, ready to kill who ever is inside. "WHO THE FU-..."

There in the middle of the lounge room was his princess wrapped in his bed sheets crying. His blood didn't warm up at the though of it only being a friend, it turned to ice. She was crying. In his home. She was crying!

Gajeel quickly made his way forwards and grabbed the sobbing girls shoulders making her look at him. His favorite smile, the one that made him want to get better for her sake was gone. Replaced with a horrid frown. "Who did it Shrimp. Why are you crying?" She just shook her whole body and fell into his chest, gripping onto his shirt tighter and shook her head. "Levy..."

He never said his name. She was surprised a smile replaced the frown. At last he could feel at ease. She had came to his house so late at night crying but he was able to make her smile. That was reassuring Finally her smooth voice cracked out into speech. "Ga-Gajeel... I was just s-so scared." She looked down to the clean floor below her bare feet and pulled the blankets that smelt so much like Gajeel around her tighter before leaning back to look Gajeel in the eye. "I-I knew... I knew y-you would protect me f-from the ba-ad dreams."

A smirk played on his lips. A dream, she was scared of a dream. He really couldn't talk either, he was scared of the very same thing but he knew what he could do to make it better. "Don't worry Levy, I will protect you in your dreams."

She was in the air in an instant, being carried over to the bed that she had taken the very blanket from and placed down like a princess. Her whole body being entangled with Gajeel's and his smooth voice whispering. "Now sleep, my Shrimp."


End file.
